


Pick-Up Lines Don't Work On All People, But They Do On Lance

by TheLanceShow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Budding Love, Fluff, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Lance (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Shance is my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12791070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLanceShow/pseuds/TheLanceShow
Summary: Shiro might have a crush on Lance.He decides to do something about it.Or;Two dorks don't know how to handle each other.





	Pick-Up Lines Don't Work On All People, But They Do On Lance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a birthday present?? To wafdle-walks on Tumblr.

Lance was lounging on the couch when Shiro walked in. His eyes land on Lance's stretched out body and he immediately averts his eyes. Lance raises a brow from he could view with his peripheral vision.

"Hey, Lance," Shiro starts, walking towards the couch. "Doing anything right now?"

After a beat, "Nah."

_No duh, me, Goddammit._

Shiro reaches Lance, looking down at him. It gets awkward and Lance slowly sits up.

"Shiro?" He blinks up at him,  _I could right poetry about his eyes,_ and Shiro shakes himself into awareness. "Are you okay?"

"I--yeah, I'm fine." Shiro clears his throat. "I just have some questions."

Lance rolls his eyes as Shiro perches on the edge of a seat next to him. 

"Yes, I'm the one who filled Keith's boots with goo, and _yes_ , it was completely worth it. No, I didn't rig his shower to spray red dye."

"That's not..." Shiro sighs. "That's not what I wanted to ask."

"Then shoot," Lance says, shrugging on his jacket. Shiro watches, sees the way Lance's nose scrunches up adorably when it gets caught on his shoulders. "I'm all ears."

Briefly, Shiro angles his body away and pulls out a notecard. He scans it before shoving it back into his vest.

"So," he says, but his voice cracks, and he winces. Lance mouth twitches into a smile.

"So."

"Are you, uh, are you religious?"

Lance raises his eyebrows, an amused lilt to his voice as he says, "I'm an atheist."

"Right! You told me that," Shiro laughs tightly, trying to remember the words on his card. "Are... Are you a k-" he cuts himself off with a groan.

"What's-?"

"Do you a keeper because I think you're a soccer!"

Lance's face is priceless as he squints at Shiro, mouth open and eyes slightly crossed; he seems very amused. "'Do you'? Excuse me?"

"I--I mean, uh? Are you-" he swallows, "is it hot in here or is it just me?"

_Fuck!_

"Dude, it's like sixty-seven degrees in here." Lance zips his jacket up to prove his point.

"I think you need more vitamins... I mean, uh."

Lance's grin is wide and he has a light flush hanging on his cheekbones. Shiro's own face is hot. 

"Yeah," Lance shrugs, then winks suggestively, "I probably need some vitamin D." 

_Jesus._

"No, I got this," Shiro says to himself. 

"Got what?"

"Hi, I'm Mr. Left and I heard you were looking for me." Lance giggles lightly, a sugary sweet sound. Shiro, thinking _fuck it_ , pulls the multiple cards from his vest. Lance makes a sound of surprise. Before Shiro can get a chance to read one aloud, artificial gravity is suddenly an asshole.

The cards spill from his hands abruptly. Lance peers at one and snorts, cheeks blooming maroon suddenly. 

"Shiro, oh my God." His azure eyes sparkle with mirth, full lips stretched over straight white teeth. It's his damn smile with those amazing dimples that Shiro first thought that Lance is gorgeous.

He's struck with an idea and says, in what he hopes is a serious voice, "Wanna know why I was having such a hard time?"

"Why?" Lance humors him, his snickers turning into shy giggles.

"You're so beautiful that you made me forget my pick-up lines."

Warmth explodes in his chest when Lance goes beet red in the face. He ducks his head, pulling the hood up, and pulls the drawstring tight. Only his nose pokes through the hole, a rumbling coming from the hood. He scoots to the other end of the couch before sinking in on himself.

Shiro stands with a beaming grin, standing in front of Lance. He crouches until they're eye level. 

"Hey," he says softly. He tugs at one of Lance's hands which were both clenched tightly around his drawstrings. "Lance."

Shiro gives up on his hands and opts for pulling the gap open. It gives easily, revealing Lance's mouth. He's smiling slyly, bottom lip between his teeth. Shiro grabs his chin, pulls down lightly; Lance's bottom lip is released and his tongue darts out in a teasing way between his teeth.

"Man, this is embarrassing," he mutters. He sounds calm despite the shiver going down his spine. "Why are you doing this? It's too cute for me to handle. _You're_  too cute for me to handle. It's probably _illegal_."

Shiro's face flushes more as the word _cute_ leaves Lance's mouth.

"How do you think I feel? I could barely get a single line in." Lance doesn't respond but a smirk sits on his mouth. Tentatively, Shiro pushes his hands under the hood to cradle Lance's neck and jaw. "Can I kiss you?"

"Nuh-uh," Lance says, shaking his head. "I'm not some kind of harlot." Shiro opens the rest of the hood to reveal shining eyes and a coy eyebrow lifted. Lance looks incredibly happy.

"That's reasonable," Shiro says, then pauses. "I... I like you."

"I figured," Lance laughs. "But, hey, it's all good. I like you, too."

"I like a lot of things about you."

"Mm, ditto." Lance gives a faintly embarrassed expression. "What now?"

"I actually have no idea," Shiro says. "Maybe next planet I can take you on a date?"

"Oh my, is the great Takashi Shirogane--pilot extraordinaire, best looking man in the universe, my hero--asking me out on a date? Please, tell me this ain't a dream, Mama!" Lance's smile is lopsided. "I'd love to. Rule is: no kissing until the third date. This isn't Pretty Woman."

"Sure thing."

And, hey, if Shiro could see this gentle look on Lance's face all the time? He'd gladly give his left arm away.

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS
> 
> I LIKE THAT SHIT.
> 
> Haha.
> 
> Yeah.
> 
> I PROMISE I'm still working on "Paint me black and blue" as well as "Ingredients for insanity" 
> 
> I swears it


End file.
